Moving
by Bellamy Taft
Summary: After Seto returns from a trip to Europe, Pegasus stops by to see him. Mokuba is moving, and that means Seto has to move too.


**Moving**

* * *

The snow fell with the sun, impossibly large flakes drifting down, coated in the morning light. The cool brightness allowed it to stick and pile around the front door of the Kaiba Mansion. Pegasus brushed some snow from one of the Blue-Eyes sculptures marking either side of the staircase.

 _The icy staircase,_ he thought, having to catch himself when his foot slipped.

He glided in without knocking, making what he thought was excellent use of his key, and toed off his shoes in the entry. Seto never complained about shoes in his house, but Pegasus had made something of a tradition in taking them off, of making himself at home.

Pegasus sneaked upstairs since his presence had been unannounced, and tested the handle of Seto's door. _Unlocked._ Day broke half an hour before and Seto still slept.

 _Perfect._

His coat and scarf came off and Pegasus imagined himself giving Seto a strip show. But it hardly counted if the recipient snored—lightly, of course—across the room, so Pegasus undressed without audience before gently lifting back the comforter to slide into bed wearing nothing but boxers, because his clothes needed to remain pressed or some similar excuse.

Tired, unfocused eyes opened when the bed rocked. They always looked bluer in the mornings.

"Couldn't wait until lunch?"

"I miss you," Pegasus said, and scooted closer. "Since when do you sleep until six-twelve?"

"It's Saturday."

"To quote my deflective boyfriend, 'Saturdays are the most productive work day.'"

"I'm going in at seven."

Seto's inhale sounded rough and blocked. His eyes drifted closed again, so after a brief peck on the tip of his nose, Pegasus reached back to turn off the alarm clock.

"Is that my cue to get up now?" Seto asked.

"You're sick. Cold medicine leaving you groggy?"

Pegasus received a single nod.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"It's a cold. It has to run its course."

"Or it's not a cold and you need antibiotics."

"A sinus infection won't last more than a week."

"Are you thoroughly awakened?"

"I am."

Pegasus slipped his arm around Seto's waist, basking in the warmth under his hand, not feverish, just Seto, back from Europe. "What did Mokuba think?" he whispered, since his face was so close to Seto's now.

"His interview went well. He liked the faculty we had the chance to meet." Seto's next breath, as stopped up as it was, dragged. "He's decided."

"An Oxford student," Pegasus said thoughtfully. "It's a good school."

"On another continent."

That woke Seto fully and he rolled onto his back before pushing up, bare arms taut under him. His scars ran deep, but had grown lighter over the years. Maybe he treated them.

Pegasus kissed a burn above his elbow. "He'll visit."

"I know."

"And call."

"He will."

"And he's moving to England," Pegasus said, giving himself a moment to let it fully settle in. Mokuba, moving to Europe, leaving home to move so far away, overwhelmed him. How difficult must it have been for Seto?

"It _is_ the best path for him," Seto said. "I wish I could deny it."

"You could retire. Move to Europe."

Seto quirked an eyebrow at him, then fixed his bangs so they covered it. "I considered it. Mokuba asked me to."

"Why don't you?"

 _Because you're here,_ Pegasus hoped he would say, but knew better. He hated the thought of long distance, but they both had the means to make it work. Pegasus's eccentricity might translate to his life in Europe.

"He's about to turn eighteen. I can't supervise him like he's seven."

"You wouldn't be moving to supervise him. He knows that."

"Mokuba… _needs_ this experience. I think we both know he wants it alone."

Pegasus sat up as well. "I don't believe that. Being in the same country doesn't have to mean living together."

"I need KaibaCorp. To keep busy while he's gone."

"You can work from England."

"Why are you so set on sending me overseas?"

"We're going over the options. This is what people do when they hit a crossroads, Seto. Do you want to move with him?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to move?"

"To Oxford? No. Out of this fucking house? Absolutely."

It surprised Pegasus more than he cared to admit, but he masked the shock by playing with the hair behind Seto's ear. "You like this house."

"There's nothing wrong with the house. It simply stopped suiting my needs'

"You can move in with me."

"Your condo is too far from the office. A house a few streets over from here is listed. Much smaller. I think I'll buy it."

"What about your house staff?"

"They'll receive _excessive_ compensation packages."

Stretching as he went, Seto got out of bed and crossed the room to the bathroom to wash his face. He rolled his neck side to side and felt for his glasses. _What a sight he made in the mornings._

"I'm interested. Why let the staff go? They won't find work that pays as well."

"They will have a recommendation from me and a year's salary backing their efforts. There's only so much I can do."

"You could not fire them."

Seto rested his palms flat on the vanity and closed his eyes, head downturned. "I can't think every door opening is him, every set of footsteps, every voice in the halls. You must understand that."

"Mokuba is going to college, not dying."

"I know I'm overreacting," Seto said. "That knowledge doesn't make stopping any easier."

Pegasus followed him into the bathroom to hinder his efforts in distracting the conversation by getting ready. It worked, but only when Pegasus wedged his way between Seto and the sink. He snatched the toothbrush from Seto's hand mid-brushing, and Seto gawked with a mouthful of toothpaste, unable to reach the sink to spit.

"Mokuba. Is not. Going. Anywhere."

Seto's stare spoke for him, _Except Oxford,_ but his current predicament left him with only yes or no answers, which played to Pegasus's advantage.

"Do you think of him in the same group as your parents, Cecelia?"

Seto shook his head, frowning around the mouthful of lather.

"Do you think he would still go if you asked him to stay?"

It received the same answer.

"Is it within your means to go with him?"

Seto nodded.

"Then you don't get to whine about this anymore. We are going to miss Mokuba, but talk to him daily. You and I will take that adorable jet of yours over at least twice a month to visit him. He will come home for the holidays, and we will make this work. Maybe you'll finally invent those hologram messages like in Star Wars."

A hand on Pegasus's arm shoved him away so Seto could bend over the sink to rinse. When he finished, he stared at Pegasus's reflection.

"Only you would reference Star Wars during a time like this."

Pegasus wrapped his arms around Seto, stomach to back, legs pressed together. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Given time."

A kiss on Seto's neck sent shivers down his back that even Pegasus felt. He kept Seto against the vanity for several minutes, holding him tightly enough he couldn't feel alone.

* * *

To intheshadowofsignificance, a brilliant writer, artist, confidant, and friend.


End file.
